Rain of Memories, Flood of Happiness
by elvish maiden18
Summary: Tomoyo narrates her story of love and suffering, the history of their love. From her point of views, she'll explain what really should we do if we fall in love...


Hello! Feels so good to be writing again! Anyway, this is my third fanfic, but under this name, this is my first... Hope you'll like it!  
  
Don't be confused, I made a bit of changes... about their life and status...  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Cardcaptor Sakura, k?  
  
1 Rain of Memories, Flood of Happiness  
  
I can still remember that day, that day that will change my whole life.  
  
I was shakily holding a lottery ticket, my sweating fingers grasping it so tightly while the lady from the radio announced the remaining numbers for the winning combination.  
  
"And for the last number..." The woman continued, "Eeeightt!" The woman said in her most eager voice.  
  
"I won, I won!!!" I shouted right after hearing the last number. "Thank God for creating number eight!"  
  
It happened about thirty-eight years ago. I was eighteen, young, energetic and free. I can still remember myself as dark-haired lass, great shadowy eyes and beautiful, white skin. Women usually envy me because I always draw men near me. But like all them, I, too, have a forlorn side. I always look for true love because I haven't found it...  
  
At that night, people were just buzzing around. Well, it is amazing that of all the people of Japan, I was the one who guessed the right numbers!  
  
"So, what will you do with that money?" my cousins asked, bearing an enthusiastic tone.  
  
Being an orphan, I get to live with my uncle and aunt and my mischievous cousins, not because of concern but for the large money I can give them with my inheritance of my mother's fortune, the late Daidouji Sonomi. Unfortunately, a family friend stole the company she built and developed and I didn't even have a chance to get it again. That left me empty-handed.  
  
I know what I will do with eight million dollars. I will go to a distant country, live there in peace, start a new life of my own. I'll give an amount to my uncle here, for repaying what they did for me [if they did something].  
  
The plan was taken into action. Just after two weeks from that day, I flew to England to start a new quest. To begin with, I have seven million dollars in my account, a small stretch of land in Canterbury that I inherited and a lot of willpower and confidence.  
  
I arrived in Canterbury, England. Their accent made me difficult to understand them, but after some times I got used to it. Good thing that I know how to speak English, my mom taught me.  
  
I searched for my land and luckily found it with some help from the generous people there. I bought a little but cozy house overlooking a vast lake and the land that is connected to my inherited property.  
  
Spring of the next year, a man in his early twenties approached me, bearing a British accent in his voice. Our first conversation. The uttered words are still as clear as the lake that witnessed us.  
  
"It's a beautiful day today, isn't it?" said the lad wearing black-rimmed glasses.  
  
"Indeed. The weather is great, too." I stopped cutting the shrub, rose up, and came face to face with him.  
  
"May I know what is the name o the lovely maiden?" he politely asked.  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo is my name. I'm from Japan, and you?"  
  
"I am Hiiragizawa Eriol. I have a Japanese root but born and grew here in England." He lowered his head, held my hand and gently kissed it. Blood ran up my face. "Nice to meet you, hope we'll see each other around." He walked away straight through the grassland.  
  
I felt strange sensations. 'Is this what they call love?' I asked myself. 'No, it can't be, I don't even know him.'  
  
Days passed, I never saw Eriol again. Lines were cleared. I cannot eat. I cannot wake up in the morning without hoping he'll come by. I am sure I'm infatuated, no I'm in love, but I kept on denying that fact.  
  
The day I waited finally arrived. I was waked by knocks on my door. I quickly rose up and put my robe on and peeked through the door.  
  
'It's him!' my head shrieked. I opened the door, he was wearing a shirt with sleeves folded up revealing his sturdy arms, tucked in a tight denims paired off with cowboy boots. He looks the same but now he wore no glasses.  
  
"Daidouji- san, care for a morning walk?" his gentle voice left my body frozen.  
  
I let him enter my house. "Give me two minutes." I asked. He just smiled, means yes.  
  
He led me to different breathtaking places I never saw since I lived there. That was the first time I saw the other side of the lake, the woodland.  
  
From that day on, he showed me to places in the country. He seemed to be familiar with the place. Even though I know him a bit more, he still seems to be a great mystery for me. Questions I never asked him flooded my mind.  
  
The following day was unusual. I knew Eriol for almost a month now, we're already calling each other with our first names, so I think we're close.  
  
"Tomoyo, why don't you come with me in our house? Have lunch with me there." Eriol offered. I noticed he's not wearing his glasses anymore.  
  
"Sure." The only words I said.  
  
His house was enormous! It is much bigger than the house we used to own.  
  
"Eriol, are you the only one living here?" I asked. I can hear my voice echo through the empty walls of the house.  
  
"Yes, my two companions left just a year ago for they have to do something." His voice gentle as ever.  
  
After having lunch, we seated in the porch, looking out to the garden full of foliage and spring blooms. A long moment of silence separated us. It felt really awkward.  
  
At last, he gathered all his nerve and whispered, "Tomoyo, I'll ask you this, do you believe in- oh never mind."  
  
"It's ok, what's the matter?" I said, curious of what he wanted to say.  
  
"This sounds a bit corny, but do you believe in 'love at first sight'?"  
  
I chuckled when I heard that, but I tried to stop it. Teary-eyed [out of trying not to laugh...], I asked, "I dunno, why?"  
  
"Well, I-" he cut his statement, I don't know why.  
  
"You, what?" I asked him again. He seemed to be nervous.  
  
He swallowed, trying so hard for words to come out of his mouth. "I-I- lo- love y-y-you! I love you Tomoyo, even when I first saw you!"  
  
A confession of love. I always hear these three words even back in Japan. Different styles of addressing, but Eriol's way is unique. His is really coming from his deep world. Those simple words, he made so soothing, even with his trembling voice.  
  
I felt so different when I'm with him and yet I acted so stupid!  
  
"I think I don't know you well, I'm sorry but I can't repay your love..." the biggest mistake I ever did, I have to bear with it through my lifetime. All could have gone smoothly if I just said "I love you", my true feelings.  
  
That was the last conversation we had. He rarely came to our house, and if he did, we will spend the day only staring at each other, no exchange of words.  
  
I kept on denying that I have no feelings for him. My stupidity has taken toll. I saw Eriol with a blonde girl walking past the other side of the lake.  
  
'Maybe she's just his friend.' Fool! If only you said what you really feel!  
  
From that day on, I can always see them walking past the field, happily staring at each other. My heart shattered into millions of pieces. 'Maybe, he doesn't feel true love. He recovered so easily...' I always thought, with despair.  
  
Two months have passed, still no words from Eriol. I think he already forgotten about it. Rich guys are always like that, not serious about anything.  
  
Things got worse. While I was gathering firewood, I saw with my two eyes, the girl, and Eriol, kissed each other, witnessed by silvery moonlight, fireflies flickering and nightlife in activity.  
  
One night, it was raining very hard; darkness seemed to cover my little house. I heard a car stopped in front. Then a knock on the door followed. It was Eriol, very wet from the pouring rain.  
  
"Come with me, I have to show you something."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Come with me, this is my last wish! After this I'll never bother you again!"  
  
I stepped inside the car. The inside is as cold as the outside.  
  
Eriol drove really fast. We're dangerously passing inches away from the cliff. I looked at him, tears filling up in his eyes.  
  
"What's the wrong Eriol? Where are we going?"  
  
"We don't have anywhere to go," he said coldly as he managed to turn. The words brought chills to my spine.  
  
"Then bring me home!" I shouted hysterically.  
  
"I will not do something to hurt you! Don't worry, I love you!" Eriol retorted.  
  
I was wrong he loved me truly.  
  
"But, who's the blonde girl?"  
  
"Can't you understand, I'm purposely doing that to make you jealous." He said as he stepped on the gas pad that made the car run faster.  
  
The slippery road made it more dangerous driving in the verge of the mountain.  
  
"Whoa, slow down Eriol! You're going to kill us both!"  
  
"Tomoyo, I love you!"  
  
Eriol turned the car to a curve but came face to face with a truck. Eriol managed to avoid it but left the car skidding violently through the wet road.  
  
The car went off the cliff with the two of us inside. I caught sight of Eriol, now shouting 'I love you', silence, then darkness followed.  
  
That accident made me realize something. Love as if there's no tomorrow. If you found your true love, never let it go, it only happens once in a billion years.  
  
That accident left me in coma for a month. The accident left my left side of the body paralyzed.  
  
But thank God, it could've been worse. Eriol managed to survive through life supports. The moment he opened his eyes, I was there. At last, in that moment, I confessed my love for him. He just answered with a moan, but I think he heard it; his tears we're trickling off his heavily scratched face.  
  
Now, I'm living with him, we've been married. I'm handicapped but I managed to take care of him. Together we're a crippled couple, but we survived to get through life.  
  
"I love you," a voice whispered.  
  
"I love you," I answered; it feels so good to say your feelings.  
  
So, this is the end, I hope you learned from me.  
  
  
  
~END~  
  
  
  
So, what's your reaction? You can review here or just e-mail me: greenleaf_baby@yahoo.com and elvishmaiden@edsamail.com.ph. Hope to hear from you! 


End file.
